Erase and Rewind
by T1gerCat
Summary: Damon and Stefan find themselves in the past. How far will they go to alter the future? What part will the new family play in this future? Is it all for nothing? One thing is for sure - we'll need a lot of daylight jewelery.
1. Introduction

Introduction

Damon was laying in his bed, sweating profusely, weaving between memories, reality, dreams , hopes and fears. Elena was sitting on the edge of his bed looking worriedly at him. She had just kissed him but he didn't react as he was supposed to. His lips had remained cold and unmoving beneath hers. She moved in for another attempt but this time when it didn't work, once again, she pulled a thick wooden stake Alaric had given her and plucked it straight into Damon's heart. She chuckled at his astonished face.

"It's done"

She called out. She turned to look at the raven haired woman entering the bedroom. Katherine. Her look-a-like with the only exception of wavy hair. Katherine chuckled and handed Elena a small vial of a thick red liquid.

"Damon was always a fool for love"

She commented and watched as Elena drank the liquid in one gulp. She sat behind Elena on the bed and snapped her neck. Then she removed her locket and threw it at the fireplace. It was only a few minutes later that Elena woke up as a vampire.

"Welcome back sister. Come on, our men are waiting"

"oooohhhh can I have Elijah?"

"Sure, but Klaus is mine"

Katherine said and the two women hugged enthusiastically and left the large house laughing.

Suddenly a whooshing sound was heard and in the middle of Damon's room stood the hooded figures. The one on the right removed their hood revealing a large African American woman, dressed in a long robe of a midnight blue color.

"This wasn't supposed to happen"

"We need to fix it"

the figure - a man - on the left said mimicking the woman's movement and removing his hood. The figure in the middle however made no such move. They simply weaved their hands in a series of circles that enveloped the room ending with the appearance of the Salvatore brothers.

Stefan jumped immediately and started coughing up blood while Damon tried in vain to remove the stake from his heart. They both stopped their movements realizing that they bared no injuries.

"Relax boys"

"You're safe"

"you're dead"

the three figures said each finishing the other's sentence.

"What are you talking about 'dead'"

Damon took his leader tone and asked the woman. She simply pointed to the bed where the dead Damon was still laying.

"how do we fix this? I don't want to die"

Stefan asked. the male figure on the left responded

"This is not how the sacrifice was supposed to end. it never should have happened."

"where is Elena? What did you do to her?"

he asked enraged noticing the absence of his girlfriend. the man actually laughed out loud before pointing to a large mirror where the events of Damon's death and Elena's actions played like a movie.

"and who are you?"

Damon asked but the figure in the middle ignored him said in a nonsense grave tone.

"you will return in time and fix this. if you fail you will die, if you thrive you will be awarded"

Stefan had tears flowing down his cheeks watching his beloved girlfriend turn on his brother that way. in an uncharacteristic move he and Damon held hands and nodded. all three figures started chanting something in a language that none of the brothers knew and soon they were engulfed in thick smoke.


	2. Chapter 1: The past is in the past

Chapter 1 – The past is the past

When the smoke cleared the two brothers were still in the boarding house, in Damon's room. They cast a look around them but everything seemed the same, sans a dead Damon on the bed. They headed downstairs but as soon as they did they were met up face to face with Zach. Stefan let out a loud scream and hid behind the couch under the amused eyes of Damon.

"that's my brother, the vicious vampire! Get up Stefan!"

"what is wrong with you two? When did you get here?"

Zach asked. Stefan and Damon exchanged a look. Stefan stood up and wiped his hands on his jeans.

"what's the date?"

"I'm sorry?"

"The date Zach. what is it?"

"may 23rd"

"and the year?"

"what is it with all the questions uncle Stefan?"

"tell the man the year Zach"

Damon asked letting his face go all vampire

"2009"

"they did it. we really are in the past"

"and most importantly it's the day we meet Elena. Unofficially"

Stefan mumbled to Damon

"are you two gonna include me in this conversation?"

Zach asked annoyed which only served to annoy Damon even more. Stefan sat down and motioned for Damon and Zach to join him and then indulged the tale. he started by the events of this same day and ended by saying hoe Klaus had him drinking human blood.

"What do we do?"

"I think the most important question is what are you going to do now?"

"I think we need to decide that. Now"

"what is there to decide Damon? You fed her your blood and she refused to become one of us. then she kills you and lets Katherine turn her? I'm sorry Damon there is only one thing we can do"

"do I even want to know?"

"kill her"

"wait wait wait. Uncle Stefan you're the good guy remember? you're just gonna kill a girl? just like that? That's what Damon does, not you"

"frankly Zach, shut up"

Damon ended the quarrel. the two brothers checked the time, twilight. Just the time for the Gilberts' to go pick a drank Elena from a party she wasn't allowed to go to. A bit before midnight their car would be crossing the old wickery bridge by the lake.

Stefan started pacing up and down for a while and then took a large sheet of paper from the office and the two brothers sat down and wrote down the major events of the last year. The opening of the tomb, deaths of half the townsfolk, Emily Bennet taking residency in Bonnie's body, the founder's day celebration, Caroline and Tyler get turned to their respective supernatural creatures, Elijah and then Klaus coming to town and last but not least the sacrifice itself.

"If the tomb never opens we won't be responsible for either Bonnie's grams' death or for the vamps going rogue"

Stefan said

"I agree. the only reason I even opened it was for Katherine and she wasn't even in it!"

"ok then Damon. we leave the tomb closed. the sacrifice took a vampire and a werewolf, the stone"

"that wasn't even used"

Damon intersected

"and Elena. Klaus didn't even touch Katherine, he just took her with us only to send her back with blood for you"

"that never arrived"

"can I be honest with something Damon?"

Damon nodded. Stefan was a little off since for all intents and purposes had spent a whole afternoon pouring human blood down his throat.

"I don't think I was ever in love with Elena"

Damon blinked

"seeing her telling me flat out she didn't see us go down the long yellow brick road and then watching her let Katherine turn her only for them to run to Klaus' arms..."

"You're hurt"

it was Stefan's turn to nod. Damon refused to say it out loud but his brother's words and sentiments reflected his own down to the dots.

"we replay our actions then? I sit in the middle of the road, the car swerves to avoid me and goes bloom to the bottom of the lake"

"and i don't go in. just sit there and make sure she doesn't get out"

"welcome to my life little brother"

Two days later Zach put on his best black suit to attend the funerals of Grayson, Miranda and their daughter Elena Gilbert. The family was survived by the younger son Jeremy Gilbert.


	3. Chapter 2: Let's start again

chapter 2 – Let's start again

I stretched as far as my back would go when we got out of the plane. I hate long flights! Well this one wasn't long but it's still tiring. I turned to face my father who looked like someone had sucker punched him and he'd stopped breathing for a few minutes. With a smile neither of us felt we picked our luggage, the dog's cage and the strollers and we made our way to the car dealership and then we hit the road to what would be our new home. It's early august, it's too hot and we're moving again.

"Do you know where we're going?"

"yep"

was dad's laconic answer when I asked him after fixing everything in the car and we were on our way. I guess I should start at the beginning, right?

Right. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, I really prefer Bella though. I'm on my senior year in high school. My dad is Charlie. He is an FBI agent who just got his last transfer, since his mission days are thankfully (hopefully) done. I have two younger siblings, Charlie Junior aka CJ who's three years old and Madeline aka Maddie who's four months old. My mom, Renne, passed away during Maddie's childbirth. My parents met during a high school trip.

My mom's father was an army man and was stationed in Seattle. My dad was born and raised in a small town near Seattle called Forks. She took a weekend trip to the beach and bam. Love at first sight. Barely a year later they were married and had me. Of course high school romances - never mind marriages - never last so they divorced and mom took me with her to her best friend in Phoenix. I would go visit dad - who was a police officer - during the summer. Until one summer four years ago.

There was a series of 'animal attacks' in Forks and an FBI team had been sent in to investigate. Dad figured it out and the killer had been stopped in the nick of time. He had gotten a formal invitation to join the Bureau. He said 'yes' and came to celebrate it in Phoenix. The two of them decided to go down memory lane one night with photo albums and wine. That's how they got CJ. Being older and wiser they tied the knot again. Renee, me and baby CJ would stay in Phoenix while Charlie would go with his team in various parts of the country for cases. Then came along Maddie. Charlie was at the airport rushing home to meet us when the water broke. There was a complication and even though the ambulance arrived in time for us to welcome Maddie to this world, mom was gone.

It was just the three of us now. Unable to remain in a house that screamed 'Renee' in every room dad had mom cremated (her wishes) and accepted a mission in Miami where he trained a new team. Of course this time we packed up and went with him. That's where I finished junior year. Now that it's done we came to Washington DC where he will mostly ride a desk except for when he's really needed on the road.

We will be living in a small town just outside of DC called Mystic Falls. According to wikipedia it has zero crime and about 10.000 people. God, it's gonna be tiny. I let my head fall back to the headrest. We had found a house to buy so (luckily) we didn't have to move the kids too much. CJ was normally a calm and happy boy taking the best things of both Charlie and Renee but since mom passed away he couldn't sleep unless someone held him and threw a fit if both Charlie and myself were away at night. Maddie on the other hand had no idea what was going on except there is no 'mommy' around so she lives up to her calm but active little toddler personality.

We cruised through the small town and headed to the more upper class neighborhoods (judging from the better looking houses and the forest behind them) and pulled on Maple Street. A car was parked in front of a 'For Sale' plaque and we pulled in right behind it. A woman wearing a dress in the shade of baby puke was sitting on the porch steps and rose when she saw the car. We got out of the car under her hawk like eye and picked the babies from the backseat. Maddie was sleeping soundly so dad placed her in her stroller but CJ was wide awake and I took him in my arms.

"Mr. Swan?"

"yes. these are my kids Isabella, Charles Jr and Madeline"

she gave the babies a cursory look looking from me to dad and then back to the kids. I coughed to get her back on track

"I'm Miss Whitt"

she said emphasizing the 'Miss' causing me to roll my eyes to the little man in my arms who giggled happily at the attention.

"is this the house?"

"yes yes"

on the outside the house was two stories high, painted in a soft lemon shade of yellow with light brown angled roof and big white bay windows. Walking inside we were in a hall of sorts. On the right hand after an archway was a nice large living room and the left was the dining room leading to the kitchen. Stairs led upstairs were three large bedrooms and two bathrooms were. One master and one between the two other rooms. A small home office behind the living room completed the tour. A large two car garage connected to the main house on it's right was our last stop.

"It's beautiful"

I said and dad nodded. Not too small but really just enough for the three of us.

"so where is your wife?"

miss Whitt asked in curious tone

"she passed away"

was Charlie's curt retort and in that instant miss Whitt stood straighter and struck a pose she thought was cute. I had to grit my teeth to keep the 'back off slut' growl in. Instead I chose to comment on the really well taken care off lawn. In fact there were poppies and other flowers planted and a few small shrubs masking the ends of the white picket fence.

"The lawn is really well taken care off and the shrubs. is there a gardener?"

"yes. the house was owned by the family across the street and their gardener took care of both houses. Poor boy. it was a terrible accident, only the son is left back"

she went on full gossip mode, nervous giggling included but dad stopped her. He hates gossip and gossipers even more. I made a mental note to introduce ourselves at the neighbors soon. Miss Whitt went to her car and Charlie came to me

"what do you think?"

"it's really beautiful and in great condition. 3 rooms will fit us perfectly and if we need it the garage's roof is flat. It can be converted to a small apartment or office."

"and perfect for our price range"

we agreed and he went to the realtor to seal the deal. I let CJ down for him to chase the butterflies he had seen. Soon all paperwork was done and dad came to me.

"welcome home bells"

"welcome home daddy"

The house was furnished so a trip to babies R us and toys R us was all we needed to make this more of a house for the little ones. But not now. Now all I wanted was to have dinner and sleep. From the trunk of the car Charlie took Maddie's portable crib and dressing table and set them up in one of the bedrooms while I made some formula for her and popped a package of macaroni cheese in the microwave for the rest of us. after dinner dad bathed both Maddie and CJ and I read them a story. Dad and I chose to sleep together at the same room with CJ snuggled between us knowing from experience that both kids would wake up a lot of times during our first night here. I was about to fall asleep when I remembered the dog. I ran downstairs and out of the house. On the floor of the backseat our five months old maltese and husky mix puppy was growling unhappily. I set her free and took her to the house. After filling both her dishes with water and canned food I returned upstairs to sleep

"what was it?"

"we forgot Zoe in the car"

"oops"

"yeah dad. oops"

"night bells"

"night dad"


	4. Chapter 3: Car crush

chapter 3 - Carcrush

I woke up being thrown up and down feeling very much like a ragdoll. Opening an eye I saw the reason. an exuberant Chuck was jumping on the bed. I'm so jealous of this kid's energy sometimes. I sat up and grabbed him in my arms. I started tickling him mercilessly and he laughed happily

"plead stop Bella"

he managed to croak between laughter and I ceased my attack.

"goodmorning baby. Is daddy awake?"

"yes, he said me to wake you"

"ok I'm awake now"

I picked him over my shoulder and headed downstairs. Dad was bringing in our suitcases and Maddie was laying on her back making happy noises. I popped a kiss on her forehead and sat on the table.

"Morning dad"

"Morning bell"

"What are you doing?"

"Unloading the car. I'll go drop it off and buy one this morning. Then I'll go enroll these two to daycare and preschool so they can get used to it"

"if you take me with you to the dealership I can get my own car to hit the baby .."

"We're getting a new baby?"

CJ butted in causing us to start laughing uncontrollably

"no junior. Bella will go buy stuff for your rooms"

"store and the grocery store"

I finished. Dad nodded and I hauled my bag upstairs and had a nice long cool shower to finish waking up. Living in Miami for three months most of my closet consisted of shorts. I picked a faded green one and paired it with light purple/grey top and black high heeled sandals. Mom used to say I was born wearing heels. I chose not to blow dry my hair (plus I have no idea where the drier is) and I just shook my head around letting dry naturally. Then I prepared Maddie as well while dad prepped chuck and in less than half an hour later we were downstairs and ready to roll.

"Can you put the little ones in the car?"

"Sure dad"

I picked Maddie up and chuck put his hand in mine and I took them out to the car. The car seats were already in the back seats so I strapped them in quickly and whistled for Zoe to come. If she stayed alone in the new house we'd have to have it refurbished! She came running with her lease on her mouth and I snapped it on her collar. She jumped on the backseat sitting between the kids with her head resting on CJ's lap and tail swishing right above the reach of Maddie. Zoe is a maltese and husky mix, she is five months old and looks like a big maltese with the light brown husky markings and bright blue eyes. Her husky mom had been ambushed by a maltese (much to my ex-boyfriends surprised) and soon gave us a litter or the cutest puppies I had ever seen. I took the only female one. According to my old vet she will be a medium sized dog. Dad came then dressed in casual jeans and t-shirt. He locked the house and got in the car. We headed to DC and then the dealership at the airport. I'd look the backseat occasionally while dad drove. Maddie babbled softly and contently from her car seat. When the car came to a red light, I turned around and smiled at the baby. The cherubic child looked at me with a sweet smile and a gleeful kick of her legs trying to grab Zoe's tail. We returned the car and dad looked around. He chose pretty fast a brand new Mercedes s600 guard in a metallic black color.

"A Mercedes? Not exactly a baby car dad"

"I need it for work too Bells"

"sounds good. We'll get it"

"did you see something you like?"

"noop. there is a fiat dealership across the street dad. I had seen a car I liked in Miami"

Dad nodded and filled the paperwork for the Mercedes and then came with me to the Fiat dealership. CJ was ooohing and aaaahing touching all the cars he saw. Thankfully the sales assistant only smiled. I spotted the car I liked immediately and dragged Charlie to see it. A 500 Abarth in a cute baby blue color.

"Not exactly a baby car Bells"

"I'm eighteen dad. Plus I'll only do school rides with them"

I answered smartly to his faked condescending tone. It was my turn to fill paperwork and only moments later we were back outside.

"I'll get the kids bells. I need to check to the office and then I'll go back to mystic falls to enroll them"

"ok dad. I'll go shopping and meet you for dinner?"

"sure. call me and I'll tell you where to come"

I swatted in front of the stroller and kissed Maddie babye.

"be good for daddy, ok CJ?"

I asked and hugged him tightly. I watched as dad strapped them both in the backseat on their seats, put the diaper bag in the trunk and drove away. I opened the door for Zoe to jump in and trusted the GPS to guide me shopping. Babies R Us was nowhere near the city's center so I reached it fast. For Maddie I bought clothes, a crib, a playpen, toys and a ridiculous amount of diapers. For chuck things were trickier so a set of games were in store along with clothes, toys, a Nintendo as his birthday was around the corner and lots of stationary items to make him want to go to daycare. I placed a quick phone call to the moving company to tell them to be her tomorrow morning with all the baby stuff of mine that were passed on from me to Chuck and now to Maddie.

The grocery store was the easy part. I've done the shopping ever since I knew how so I let myself relax and shop efficiently making sure to get lots of baby food. Dad would start work next week so I stopped at a large mall and got him some shirts and suits (the weather in Miami was much hotter) and bought a few things for myself as well. Exhausted I made a stop for lunch at a large park where Zoë and I played until the early afternoon. We drove mindlessly back to mystic falls and had just crossed the town limits when the car in front of me crushed on something. Thanking the heavens for the brand new brakes on the car I quickly stopped and headed to the car in front of me. a girl was driving it. I was about to open the door and pull her out to call 911 but I heard tires screeching and something hit me from the side.


	5. Chapter 4: Vampires

chapter 4 - Vampires

No pov

Stefan Salvatore had taken the morning off to hunt. The past six months had been, not tiring exactly but having double memories made focusing on each day a task he hadn't expected. The day he and his brother Damon came back from the future they had been given a second chance. All they had to do was stop the Klaus' ritual from ever taking place. The events of the day that they returned were burned in his memories. The betrayal of his girlfriend had led him to propose the idea of killing her. A much more reluctant but also much more decited Damon agreed. they were both in love with the same girl and that had led them down a path they knew well. Killing Elena Gilbert was hard and felt wrong on so many levels but also cathartic for the two brothers. Well, at least until Katherine had the same fate if she chose to show her face again.

They had attended Elena's funeral from a distance. As they watched her coffin being buried in the ground they made a pact. No more women between them.

They also had decided on NOT following the path of destruction they did on the year that never happened and Stefan had decided to visit Sheila Bennet. The grandmother of Bonnie Bennet. She was a witch and had been killed during a quest to lift the magical lockdown of the old church that was the tomb of 27 vampires from the civil war. he opened his heart to her. He told her about her death, about Bonnie's quest to get rid of as many vampires as she could, about the sacrifice... The old woman was wise. She wasn't happy with the actions that had taken place but she understood and gave Stefan her word she would train her granddaughter slowly and she'd teach her everything she should know. A truce had been formed.

Damon for his part remained on the blood bags diet. Sure he would drink from a human about once a week but like he said 'even humans dine out weekly'. As long as he didn't kill anyone Stefan had no problem with his brother's choice but he kept on his animal diet with a minimal daily intake of human blood to build up resistance to it. The same went on with vervain. They both drank a shot glass worth of the plant that was also known as vampire poison to built defenses to it. The sick sounds both brothers did was the height of their many times nephew Zach.

Officially Zach Salvatore ran the Salvatore boarding house. Unofficially he was there to welcome or not vampires into the house. He grew vervain for years and had taken the habit of adding some to his morning coffee.

Stefan was lost in his thoughts as he chased a rather obese rabbit to the street to have its blood. He paid no attention whatsoever to the passing cars and completely missed the blond girl in the Barbie colored car watching him snap the rabbits neck and drink it dry. He only paid attention when a crush was heard as the pink car had crushed to a tree. He watched as the light blue car behind it came to a stop and a brunette girl ran to the pink car but got hit by a black pickup truck that swerved and drove off not paying attention to the bleeding girl. Stefan's mind took a moment to connect the dots and he gasped when he realized what had happened. Wiping the blood from his lips he ran to the two girls. the brunette had blood seeping from a wound on her head and her right leg was in an odd angle. the blond girl in the car had similar injuries on her face and her left arm was broken. the bone struck out of the skin in a nauseating way.

"Caroline?"

he gasped. Quickly he checked around him but the road was completely empty. Slowly he picked Caroline Forbes and threw her over his shoulder, much like Thor, and then carefully bent down and picked the brunette girl in his arms and zoomed off to the direction of the boarding house completely missing the sound of the small dog with a purse trailing behind him as the puppy put its best effort to chase the vampire.

He ran tot he boarding house, kicked open the door and headed to the living room. He placed the brunette girl on one sofa and Caroline on another.

"Zach!"

he called and the older in appearance man rushed in.

"uncle Stefan what the..."

"car crush"

"I meant why are they here?"

"I can't let them go to hospital Zach"

"isn't that a bone sticking out?"

"yes. Caroline saw me hunting Zach. I kinda hoped we'd... fix them here"

"oh boy"

"call Damon for me Zach. Tell him there are two cars for him to pick at the Washington Street."

Zach rolled his eyes and went to bring some warm water, towels and to call Damon. as he passed the front door which was still open a middle sized puppy ran it and fell on its side barking weakly. Zach hang up the phone and knelt next to the white and light brown puppy. the poor thing was gasping for air and Zach lift it so it could drink some of the warm water and then carried it tot he living room. the puppy curled up next tot he brunette girl and he and Stefan started cleaning up the girls' injuries. Well Caroline's mostly since the dog on the brunette girl didn't seem inclined to let him anywhere near her. As soon as he had cleaned all of Caroline's wounds and had put the bone on her arm but to its right place he sank his teeth on his wrist and held it on her lips guiding her to drink.

"you left the front door open. We don't vampires coming in"

Damon said in a sing song voice walking calmly inside. He had just had his weekly human happy meal and appeared as if nothing could bring him down. Until he looked around in the room.

"what happened here?"

"didn't Zach call you?"

"he did. He only told me to fetch two cars. Neither had the keys on I might add"

"poor Damon had to steal a car, boo hoo."

Zach butted in. he still didn't feel good around Damon. Damon rolled his eyes and turned to his brother and motioned to his wrist

"did you feed them both?"

"no the brunette one has that dog on her lap that won't let me near"

Damon nodded and he approached the girl biting back the laughter that threatened to rip off of him as he remembered teasing Elena that Stefan liked puppy blood. strangely the dog did nothing to stop him so he but onto his wrist and fed the girl quickly. He gave Zach the evil eye until the other man left the room and then sat on the coffee table between the two sofas next to his brother.

"what really happened?"

"Caroline saw me hunting and crushed her car on a tree. the other girl ran to her and got hit by a passing car. it's my fault"

Damon nodded losing his usual arrogant smirk.

"it's done now. worse case scenario we'll have to train Caroline on how to be an incospicus vampire yet again. At least she was a good sport."

"and the other girl?"

"we'll train two. relax little brother."

Damon shrugged closing the subject. A couple hours later both girls started convulsing. Within moments their hearts gave out and they woke up again in their new life. Caroline brought a hand to her eyes and wiped them while the brunette one slowly stood up petting the dog on her lap. she looked around and her eyes landed on the brothers.

"where am I? what happened?"

"you were in an accident"

Stefan said in a low calming tone. the girl nodded and her eyes landed on Caroline

"I remember that. How is she?"

on cue Caroline licked her lips and also stood up to a seating position mirroring the other girl.

"are you alright?"

the brunette asked again and Caroline nodded.

"yes I think so. who are you?"

"Bella. Bella Swan. I saw your accident"

"Caroline Forbes. what accident? oh! I saw you..."

Caroline trailed

"you were ... drinking a rabbit?"

Caroline asked looking Stefan in the eyes. he was about to answer but Bella lifted an eyebrow at the question and slowly stood up.

"Right. Thank you for bringing me here, whoever you are, but I need to go. Come on Zoe"

she hit her leg lightly and made to walk away with the puppy hot on her heels but the sunlight filtering in from a window near the front door had her crumbling in pain as her skin charred. Damon flitted in grabbing her around the waist and bringing her back to the darkened living room.

"what is wrong with you?"

he asked her angry.

"what is wrong with me? nothing I just want to go home. any objections?"

she asked in sassy tone. Stefan hid a chuckle and Caroline smiled openly. she had no idea what was going on but she liked the feisty girl. Damon rolled his eyes and gently threw her on the sofa next to Caroline and bit a swear when the puppy bit his ankle in protest.

"drink this. it will help you feel better"

he said and placed 2 tall glasses of a red liquid. Stefan's head snapped to his brothers.

"what the... shouldn't they choose first?"

"they'll say yes. been there, done that, bought the t-shirt"

"why do I have the feeling this isn't a bloody Mary?"

Caroline asked

"well it is blood but I don't know if it's owner was called Mary"

Damon said in a matter of fact tone that was interpreted as a much needed joke.

"do you mind putting subtitles before I completely lose my patience?"

Bella asked forcing Stefan to own up

"You're transitioning to vampires. Drink the blood and the change will be complete"


	6. Chapter 5: Rings and earrings

Chapter 5 – Rings and earrings

"vampires?"

the two girls asked in unison. Caroline in a 'are you stir crazy' tone and Bella in a thoughtful one. she had made her research on the small town and indeed found a few links to a vampire related history that dated back to the civil war.

Stefan and Damon waited for their reactions. What they didn't expect was the simple

"ok"

that passed their lips. Caroline said a simple 'cheers' and downed her glass in one big gulp. Bella on the other hand a bit more apprehensive

"what happens if I don't drink it?"

"you die"

"oh"

she downed her own glass in two gulps fighting back the nausea its scent brought her. everyone in the room was quiet until Zach walked back in wearing an apron over his clothes.

"are you girls staying for dinner?"

"we can still eat food?"

"yep. if you go for that sort of thing"

Damon answered Caroline who nodded. Bella smiled at Zach and politely refused his invitation.

"what happens now?"

"you make sure to drink enough blood daily and learn how to deal with it without exposing yourselves"

Stefan answered Caroline's question. and then Bella spoke.

"whose blood?"

the two brothers exchanged a look

"that depends on you. I prefer old fashioned human blood while Saint Stefan here likes bambi"

"I don't want to kill anyone"

"on the other hand the idea of trailing in the forest like an animal is disgusting. No offence. is that what you were doing today?"

Stefan nodded to Caroline and Damon finished his sentence

"you don't have to kill them. drink enough to quench your thirst and then compel them"

"compel?"

"mind control. makes humans forget you want them to forget"

Stefan nodded. Zach was sitting on the arm chair near the eternal teens not missing a thing. Bella turned to him

"can I try please?"

"are you asking for my permission?"

he asked taken aback. the girl inront of him bit her lower lip and nodded.

"it won't work on me. I'm drinking vervain"

"what's vervain"

Caroline butted in

"a herb. its poisonous to vampires"

"couldn't you have mentioned that earlier?"

Bella asked in a saucy tone causing Stefan to break in crazy laughter.

"told you"

he told his brother who grabbed a pillow and started him, soon the two brothers were in full pillow fight using vampire speed to run. Zach shook his head at their antics silently wondering who these two were and what they did to the real Salvatore brothers. the fight ended when the pillows were torn covering the two brothers in feathers.

"erm I have one more question"

"shoot"

"what about the sun, becca"

"Bella"

"sorry, Bella got scorched earlier"

Caroline asked Stefan who looked ridiculous covered in many more feathers than his brother.

"you need a daylight piece of jewelry"

Stefan said and zoomed off. he had bought a pair of earrings for Elena when Damon had forced her to drink his blood. they were placed in a treasure box that had somehow made the trip with them. he took them and came back downstairs to explain to the girls what they were exactly. Damon had remained quiet all this time softly touching a ring he wore on a chain around his neck. it belonged to Katherine when he met her the first time around. he swiftly removed the chain and held it for a moment before reaching and handed it to Bella just as Stefan finished explaining what a daylight jewelry was. Bella looked at him sensing the ring meant more to him but something in his eyes told her not to address it now and thanked him. she put the ring on her left pointer finger. Caroline took the small hoops and thanking whatever idea she had to have her ears pierced that morning and put one on the pinna leaving the other on its box.

The big grandfather's clock struck seven and Bella jumped from her seat.

"Oh shit, I 'm late. I was supposed to be home hours ago"

Caroline mimicked her but groaned when she remembered her now totaled car.

"do you live near maple street?"

"yes, on sunflower"

"come on I'll give you a lift"

they left the boarding house after exchanging numbers with the brothers making plans to meet the following day. Bella followed Caroline's direction to her house and then went to her own home but was unable to enter as noone was in to let her in.

Bella POV

"dammit"

i exclaimed when I found out that I couldn't enter my home. Oh I could unlock it alright but couldn't force the door open. My hand wouldn't go in as if there was an invisible wall. I closed the door again and sat heavily on one of the lawn chairs.

"Do you have a problem with the door bells?"

Dad was pulling in. I couldn't exactly tell him why I couldn't get in (there was no human in to invite me - preferably the owner of the house) so I simply nodded. He chuckled

"Need me to try?"

I lifted my key silently. He chuckled and walked inside after un strapping Maddie. I got CJ and put him down in front of the door.

"Chuckie? invite me in"

I said looking him in the eye and he repeated me mechanically.

"come inside Bella"

I smiled and gave him a big hug and carried him inside. I felt tired.

"Dad? Do you mind if we go out another night? I'm a bit beat"

"ok honey. I'll go grab us some dinner. Will you watch the kids?"

"sure"

I fell asleep in the blink of an eye.


	7. Chapter 6: Learning the ropes

chapter 6 – Learning the ropes

I woke up a little after four am feeling famished. I was still laying on the sofa in the living room covered with a light blanket. I went to the kitchen. On the fridge was a chef salad and a cheeseburger. I grabbed the salad and ate it quickly but still felt famished. Same with the burger. I grabbed my purse and left the house after scribbling a note for Charlie.

I went for a walk in the woods and found myself stumbling on a group of teens partying. Nearby was a clearing. a couple was going at it. One of them must be bleeding. The scent was intoxicating and pretty disgusting if I stopped and thought about it. They broke apart and the guy fell asleep while the girl came to my direction. unable to stop myself I pounced at her and bit hard on her neck holding my other hand on her mouth. When I was done I realised what I did and ordered her to say it was rough sex. I was never there. she repeated it mechanically. freaked out I ran back home (quite faster than normal may I add) and upstairs to my bathroom. I looked horrible. my lips were red and bloody with blood trailing down my chin. I washed my face but the blood had trailed down my chest as well. I hopped in the shower and scrubbed down my skin. Feeling much better I got dressed in a pair of old, well worn and comfortable shorts, a light pink tank top and a pair of flat sandals.

I tore up the note I left for dad and feeling well fed and well rested I decided to put away the groceries I had bought yesterday. Charlie being true to his I-have-been-a-bachelor-for-most-of-my-life self had thrown them into the fridge still in their bags. Seeing as the time was almost seven now I went upstairs to wake up chuck and get Maddie.

"CJ?"

"mm Bella?"

"wanna help me make breakfast for daddy?"

"yes!"

he shouted throwing the covers on the floor. I shooed him off and grabbed the not-exactly-awake Maddie. I put her on the living room floor on a blanket and a small array of toys and moved to the kitchen.

"Can we have pancakes?"

"Pancakes it is"

I gave him the bowl to smack on the eggs and flour mix while I heated the pan and started the coffee. Two hours later the table was set with freshly cut fruit, the plates with a huge stack of chocolate chip, blueberry pancakes and a couple with whipped cream and strawberries on.

"go wake daddy up. do it the same way you woke me up yesterday"

I hinted and chuck ran upstairs to jump on dad's bed. I poured coffee for myself and dad and made a bottle of milk with some strawberry juice for Maddie. She had inherited my love for the fruit and adored having it at least once a day.

"are you feeling any better Bella?"

"yeah, must have been a 24 hour thing or something"

"could be. you were really pale and cold last night"

"really. well I feel great now"

dad felt my need to change the subject and turned to chuck and his colouring book. after breakfast the delivery van from the baby store arrived dropping off boxes and bags filled with my purchases and we all picked a room. Dad signed on the furniture and stored it in the garage and worked on the walls of the nursery located in a small room that I think was supposed to be a walk-in closet for the master bedroom and I took chuck to do his room. my cell rang right as dad brought a large plate filled with peanut butter sandwiches cut in half and with their edges torn off.

"helllo"

"hi Bella. I'm Stefan Salvatore"

"hi. what's up?"

"are you free this afternoon? I'll take you and Caroline hunting in the woods"

"in the woods? what for?"

"I would like you to try the animal diet. Damon will take out you tonight to try human"

I refrained from mentioning my midnight snack and agreed to meet at his house a little after four.

"who are you meeting?"

dad asked curious

"I met a girl yesterday shopping. we'll go for a picnic later. that okay?"

I didn't want to ask permission but I wasn't sure about dumping all this on Charlie either so tucking the okay in the end sounded good. he agreed and seeing it was almost three I went to get ready. thinking about being in the woods I changed my shorts for a pair of long jeans and put on a simple white tank top with a rose printed on. a pair of sneakers and my hair braided back and was ok. Not knowing if I'd have time to come back later I threw a party dress in an overnight bag along with some accessories then i returned downstairs where a happy covered in light blue paint chuck was doing an impersonation of the Chef Smurf insisted on feeding me my pb&j

"gotta go dad. love you"

"have fun bells"

I picked up my bag and passed by Caroline's house to see her dressed casually like me in denim capris and a t-shirt arguing with an older woman dressed in a police uniform and sharing Caroline's blond hair, only hers was cut at a la garcon look. I parked and went near them.

"hey want a ride?"

"thank you"

she said thankfully. the other woman turned to me

"and you are?"

"Isabella Swan, ma'am. I just moved here"

"Sheriff Liz Forbes. Are you living alone?"

she used her full title. hmm

"no sheriff. I live my father and siblings"

she smiled and I exhaled. I passed the test

"ok, you go girls and have fun"

she wished us off and Caroline and I got in my car putting a bag similar to mine in the backseat

"what was that about?"

"i need my car back."

she grumbled

"ever since Elena, my best friend, died six months ago she's been nagging me. the car gave her the perfect excuse to have a cruise drive me around"

"been there, done that, bought the friggin' t-shirt. my dad was a cop too"

"and how did that go?"

"it didn't. I'd spent winter break and a month of summer vacation with him and he'd always use the cruiser to drive me around even on his off days. nothing slows traffic down like a car with red and blue lights on top"

"he's retired now?"

"no, he's working with the FBI now, he'll drive back and forth from dc"

"sleepovers!"

"with two younger siblings."

"yuck"

I laughed because frankly that was my reaction too when I was told 'the stork will bring you a baby sibling', which was stupid seeing as I was thirteen and it was only a couple years earlier that mom had made me sit through a softcore porn movie instead of simply giving me the birds and the bees talk.

"I'm a murderer"

I pulled on the shoulder of the road and turned to her

"come again?"

"last night. I killed my mom's boyfriend"

"oh my god. how? I mean i get how but how?"

"he cut himself shaving. I couldn't help it"

"your mom didn't seem too upset"

"write a dear Jane letter and packed his things. he's buried in Stefan's backyard now"

"you called him?"

"I was panicked. I'm a monster"

"no, you're not."

"Stefan said my emotions are running wild and that I'm strong"

"he's right. we're in this together"

"he said he won't let anything happen to me"

"nothing like a little Stockholm syndrome to kick start a relationship"

she started laughing and hugged me and I hugged her back. When she calmed down I started the car again. I pulled outside Stefan's house. he was dressed as simply as we were waiting for us at the edge of the tree line behind the house.

"hi girls, how was last night?"

"I may have attacked someone"

I said simply. Stefan looked concerned. I'm starting to think it's his usual look.

"are they dead?"

"no, I stopped early enough and compelled them afterwards. I think"

I answered with Caroline looking at the ground shaking her head. Stefan exhaled and motioned us to the woods muttering about daily food with Caroline and i following like scolded students on their way to the principal's office. we walked a bit further to the woods before Stefan broke to a run bringing us to a stream.

"now, girls, close your eyes and try to find out where the rabbits are"

"rabbits?"

"yes rabbits. chase them, catch them and eat them"

I could feel the pb&j inside me starting to reverse its journey. Maybe I shouldn't have eaten.

"you want me to hunt small, cute, defenceless animals? Isn't that how serial killers start?"

"well... you Caroline have jumped a few steps and landed on a vampire"

she made a gagging sound that mirrored my emotions to the dot. I kept my mouth shut and let her run the show.

"are you sure you're serious about this? if you're not just tell me"

"I am. I just... this whole thing feels like a bad dream or a strong case of dejavu and I'm kind of freaking out, okay?"

Stefan shook his head and chuckled.

"and now you're laughing at me"

"no, no I'm not laughing at you. none of this is funny trust me. it's just that when someone becomes a vampire all of their natural behaviours get sort of amplified."

"so are you saying that now I'm basically an insecure, neurotic, control freak on crack?"

she asked with stefan nodding and mouthing her exact words

"i wouldn't use those exact words but..."

"if the shoe fits"

she finished. I decided it was time to speak mostly because they're looking at each other deeply in the eyes and I'm not in the mood for a threesome

"as a human I've always been very observant, maternal and a little bit of a party girl. so now I couldn't help but notice that as Caroline spoke you were mouthing her exact words when she said them. unless you have some precognition power you'd like to share you should start explaining yourself there buster"

he took a step back.

"lets hunt and then we'll go by my house and I'll explain, okay?"

reluctantly I nodded. sometime later Caroline grubbed a cute small white bunny with the cutest pink nose and kept staring at it

"eat it Caroline"

"I can't. it's looking at me"

Stefan huffed

"Bella?"

"don't even think about it. I don't want to kill anyone but how is it any more fair if I kill a bunny? plus I'll have to eradicate the area of bunnies if I am to eat"

"didn't you ever eat rabbits before?"

"sure I have. I bought them from the butcher, destined and debunked and had them with onions and wine. I didn't kill them"

i retorted pointing the last words.

"you two are hopeless"

he made a ran for his house. i put the bunny down and wished it well hoping it realised it had just gotten pardon.


	8. Chapter 7: Let's eat some humans

chapter 7 – Let's eat some humans

even with vampire running the whole 'at least try to eat the small cute defenseless animal' ordeal had taken over two hours. I have no admit that neither Caroline nor myself had tasked a single drop of blood. sure Caroline was ok with it as long as it was put in a glass and didn't have to see where it came from but the eyes of the bunny hadn't left me yet. we returned to the house where sac Salvatore was grumbling about cooking.

"why don't you cook the rabbit?"

all eyes came to me

"what?"

Zach asked me

"the rabbit Stefan ate. it's blood free and if you're not repulsed by having to make it dinner ready and know how to cook it, it can be a hit."

"you may be on to something"

"think about it. Stefan drinks animals. if you cook all of them you might as well open a small restaurant"

I shrugged. Stefan had mentioned about how Zach had held off of making a family or even following his dreams of opening a restaurant because he was afraid of having kids that would have to deal with vampires. Maybe I should make plans for a play date with dad and their big guns in the forest. I'd ask Stefan later.

Caroline left to get dressed and I mimicked her in the room Stefan pointed me. she was working on her makeup using with what seemed to be the entire summer collection of a big cosmetics company. I never used that much. I guess I have to change that now, vampirism made me even paler, as soon as the Miami tan wore off I'd look like a corpse!

I worked on Smokey eyes in golden/brown tones and peachy red lips after trying on a dark apple red deciding I looked like Lestat's bride!. then I stepped into the dress. mom and i had got it together for my eighteenth birthday party - even though it was still far away at the time. we had made plans for a girls only weekend in Las Vegas. I shook the memories away and zipped it on the side. it was a short strapless dress in midnight blue color. the back was bare with only three horizontal strips of fabric holding it together. I unbraided my hair just shook them out. Slipping on my copper colored sandals I sat back on the bed to put on a pendant and a pair of earrings to watch Caroline.

she was finishing her Smokey blue eyes - that really popped out her eyes - and stepped in a lacey black dress. on someone else it would look cheap but on her it looked perfect. I helped her put on her necklace since he nails were still wet and we headed outside where the brothers waited. A flash of us doing that in different clothes hit me suddenly and i braced with a hand on the wall. Stefan had changed to a dark red shirt and black pants while Damon was once again dressed in total black. with his black hair and icy blue eyes it would look too pensive - almost funeral like but it simply made him look dangerous and irresistible .

he looked up at me and a slow smirk widened on his lips and he winked at me. why do i have the feeling he just read my mind? I sent a quick text to dad telling him I'd be late and to not wait for me - not that he would listen but anyway. His reply was fast. He wanted me to bring my friend over tomorrow.

"great"

"what is it?"

Stefan asked me

"i told my dad I'd go out tonight and now he wants to meet tomorrow my friends. I never made friends easy"

"Parents love me"

demon said with a charming smile causing Stefan to snort with laughter. I just shook my head and made plans to take Caroline only home. We left the small town and headed to dc where we remained on the outskirts and hit a club. Damon pulled a set of ID's and handed them to Caroline and me.

"my first fake ID"

"you're gonna be using them every twenty or so years, get used to them"

"yay"

the bouncer didn't even the ID's and we got in. The club was in a basement of sorts with a bar straight on the left with a set of tables behind it. In the middle with the dance floor and in the perimeter were booths and tables. not too bad.

"what do you drink girls?"

"I suggest alcohol"

"a martini for me"

"a margarita"

"ok then, martini for Caroline and a margarita for Bella"

Stefan said and headed through the maze of people to the bar. Damon led us to a small circular table.

"how many drinks can we have without being drunk?"

"a lot. I don't think I've ever been drank since my change. well I tried many many times"

Caroline laughed and took her seat. when Stefan came with our drinks demon pulled her on the dance floor.

"you promised me an answer"

Stefan nodded

"how did you know what Caroline would say?"

"because she already said it the first time"

"the first time?"

he looked around and pulled me up the emergency exit and to the back alley.

"do you believe in magic?"

"I'm a vampire, what do you think?"

"it all started in 1864..."

I leaned on the dark red wall behind me as I heard the most amazing story ever. It started with two brothers during the Civil war and a woman. It ended what should have been this spring when of the brothers was dead, the other kidnapped and the woman teamed up with her doppelganger getting rid of the two brothers. Then three people arrived and told them they'd sent the brothers back in time to re-live everything, one that they should use to stop that outcome and they did. the key to that past/future was that doppelganger, Elena Gilbert, Caroline's friend who, no matter how much hurt them, they decided to either turn her or kill her. They chose the latter. At some point at that future Caroline became a vampire and the day in the woods (today) her line about being a serial killer since she'd kill small defenseless animals.

"wow"

"yeah I know. Don't tell her about this please"

"no of course not. Erm Stefan?"

"yeah?"

"where do I come in that future?... past.. you know what i mean"

"no where. you weren't here"

with that we headed back in the club. Caroline was dancing with a guy and Damon was coming from the bar holding a few shots.

"Everything ok?"

he asked and I nodded. Needing a distraction I headed to the dance floor and pulled Caroline away from the guy and we started dancing together. almost two songs later a pair of arms circled my waist and my Goosebumps formed their own Goosebumps at the unique smell that enveloped me.

"time to show you Caroline"

Damon said and pulled her away and I headed to the table. Stefan looked pensive staring at the bottom of his drink. I sipped my own drink silently. When Caroline came back her eyes were glowing and was pretty much like chuck when he's on sugar high. I couldn't help but smiling

"How was it?"

"yummy"

I laughed and Stefan looked even more gloomy.

"your turn milady"

Damon said in an accent and we headed to the side of the dance floor

"ok now. pick a guy who's alone or has stranded from his company. try one that's not on a date"

I looked around and my eyes fell on a redhead who was sipping a dark red drink and was watching the crowd much like me. I motioned to him and Damon nodded.

"go and ask him to head with you outside. If he refuses compel him but he shouldn't. Not with that dress"

I smirked and headed to the guy. I stopped a couple steps away and waited till his eyes found mine. I smirked and pointed to the emergency exit. He nodded and started walking.

"you're good. let him kiss you and then bite him. Not too hard or you'll end up wearing most of his blood instead of drinking it. Count to 15 mouthfulls, then stop. Compel him to go clean up and think it was a quickie"

he wished me off and I joined the guy. He was leaning tot he very same spot on the wall I was before and I followed Damon's instructions. When I was done I watched as the guy headed tot he restroom and Damon came to me, clapping like a proud parent.

"how did I go?"

"you're a natural. Clean up your lips a little though"

I pulled my small compact mirror from my purse and a issue.

"better?"

"much, lets go"

we went back inside where Caroline was trying to get Stefan to smile.

"ignore him"

Damon said

"he prefers the animal diet but you do should you as you please"

"as long as no one dies Damon"

Stefan butted in

"and this is Stefan's serious vampire look"

Damon said like a commentator on discovery channel

"my serious vampire look?"

"yep. it's different from his worried vampire look but neither vary from his 'hey it's Tuesday' look"

he finished with Caroline, Stefan and me cracking up

"thank you brother"


	9. Chapter 8: Relax

Chapter 8 - Relax

We had returned to Mystic Falls a little after 6 am and I went to bed around 7 am. I fell asleep immediately. What felt like minutes later a pair of small legs came to my bed to cuddle? Dad's voice filtered in my brain

"Come on buddy, school starts today... let your sister sleep...come on now"

"it's ok dad, I'll get him up"

I murmured and stretched as far as I could. Dad nodded and went to get the baby ready.

"come on CJ. Wake up buddy."

I planted soft kisses on his cheeks and his eyes opened. he blinked sleepily

"i don't wanna"

"I know baby. But you'll make many friends there"

he grumbled and I laughed. We walked to the bathroom where I helped him with a quick shower and dressed him quickly. In the kitchen dad had prepped him a small bowl of cereal and a glass of chocolate milk. Chuck started drawing while eating and I mimicked him.

"I'll drop them off on my way to the office"

"ok, I'll pick them up at 2 then?"

after a light breakfast I kissed both the kids and dad and went back to bed. I woke up later and cleaned the place a little and set up the internet in both the home office and my room. Since the paint in both the kids' rooms had dried I used my newfound strength and set up the racecar bed in Chuck's room. Next was the nursery with the new crib and my old rocking chair. Mom had used it with me and later with Chuck. Maddie would use it too. Last but not least was the playpen on the side of the living room near Zoe's doggie bed.

Soon it was 1.30 pm and I put the spare two car seats in my car and leashed Zoe and we were on our way. The preschool they attended was across the small town but since it's summer the traffic was slow. However the high school I'd attend was near the preschool so things would be ok in the fall. I parked and waited for them to be released. CJ was one of the first toddlers to leave the building pushing Maddie's little princess stroller. He crushed on my legs happily and threw me on the side of the car.

"Whoa little man!"

I laughed and I scooped him on my arms and placed big sloppy kisses on his both cheeks while he giggled.

"Bella"

"no kisses back?"

I threw a pout in and he flung his arms around my neck

"how was school?"

he started talking happily and I placed him on his blue star trek carseat. Then i turned to Maddie who babbled happily and after kissing her on both cheeks I put her on her own 'my little pony' car seat and threw their bags in the trunk. I hopped on my seat and started the thirty minute drive back through the traffic making sure to put the hood back on the car. On a traffic light my cell rang and I put the handfree on.

"wanna hit the beach?"

Caroline

"sure. I have my siblings though, wanna meet them?"

"yeah, why not?"

"as long as you bring your own snack, Caroline"

"duly noted"

"where do you usually go here?"

"the pool is a big hit and the quarry by the falls is good too"

"which is calmer?"

"the quarry, hands down"

"alrighty, meet you there in about an hour? I need to go home first"

"got it"

we said our goodbyes and I hanged up. On the second red light I turned to the back seat where chuck was pointing at the scenery around us talking to Maddie who was responding with gleefull kicks and sounds

"hey CJ?"

"yes?"

"wanna go swimming?"

my response came in the form of loud 'yes' and shouts. I laughed

"ok buddy, calm down"

as soon as I pulled on the driveway and unbuckled him he ran to the door.

"it's locked, wait"

I laughed and ran after him with Maddie in my arms. I unlocked the door and he happily went to his room. I placed Maddie in her playpen and went after him.

"put your bathing suit on for me while I call daddy, alright?"

he nodded and I sat on my laptop to search where the heck was the quarry. thankfully it was down an old not really used road on the back of the row of houses I am in. Near enough for chuck to use his bicycle and forgo the car.

I changed to my newest bikini, a bright yellow bra with checkered black, white and yellow bottoms and pulled my clothes back on. an athletic white pair of shorts with a heart to the side and white tank top. I put on sun block having no idea if I could still get sunburns and went to chuck's room. he was dressed in his lime green Bermuda shorts so I put sun block on him too and a t-shirt and told him to pack his small beach bag and got the baby ready. Mom had bought her a bright pink (poor baby was under the same fate of pink as I had been) diaper-like bikini bottoms and a tiny baby bra. when everyone was ready Maddie got back in her stroller with the beach bag and I got the tricycle out for chuck. a pair of sunglasses and jockey hats and we were all on our way.

chuck was peddling happily knowing better than to head off far away and we got there much sooner than I thought. Caroline however was already there near another small slug bag car in icy pink tones. definitely a Barbie girl.

"Hey"

"hey"

she hugged me and knelt to chuck's hight.

"CJ, buddy, this is Caroline. A friend of mine"

"carrie?"

"sure why not? my brother calls me that you know"

she said happily and smiled when chuck held his hand out for her.

"and who is this little girl?"

"this is Madeline. we call her Maddie"

"they'll be heartbreakers"

"then it's a good thing I'll always be around then"

we joked and Caroline plucked the item I had forgotten to bring along in the sand. A big colorful umbrella large enough to hold all of us under it. I gave chuck his arm floats and he put them on.

"ok CJ. don't go deep and only be near Caroline or myself. clear?"

"yes ma'am"

the trick mom taught him to annoy dad. It works! I motioned my head to the side and let him splash on the shore. Maddie was placed in her big float boat in the shape of a unicorn and perched right under the umbrella on the sand on the blankets with her toys. Caroline and I went about waist deep and started talking and splashing. Our superior senses actually helped a lot with the kids so we were able to have fun until chuck had enough and wanted to be in the water.

He came in the water and whined for attention. I went underwater for a moment and then kept my head half submerged in the water and stalked towards him in my best shark impression. he squealed in anticipation and I pounced on him dragging him underwater for half a moment and brought him back up as he broke in laughter. I tossed him playfully to Caroline and we started pushing him between us. he was just enough deep and we were on our knees.

after a while we went back oyt and laid under the sun. well we laid, chuck with a new coat of sunscreen started building castles under the umbrella.

"Carrie? can I call you Carrie?"

she nodded

"where are your friends? from what you said you were very popular"

"I grew up really close with Elena and bonnie. as teenagers the two of them got much closer and closed on me. then Elena died and bonnie froze on me. she's spending the summer with her grandmother"

she shrugged and it was obvious how uncomfortable she was. I changed the subject asking about movies and whatnot. after a while, as the sun began to set, I got Maddie with her boat in the water to play. she wasn't old enough yet to actually swim but play with her boat and touch the water was something she loved. Caroline had started throwing chuck in and we were pushing the boat to each other under the gleeful laughter of the two kids.

"who's that?"

i turned to see who Caroline meant and saw dad's car pulling up the side of the road where he parked and got out. he waved and chuck shouted

"daddy!"

and ran to him. he laughed a full belly laugh and picked him up ignoring the water.

"first day of preschool. Cover up"

I muttered to Caroline who laughed and threw a sundress over her barely there light blue bikini. I pulled Maddie in my arms and threw her boat down and followed with Caroline on my trail.

"hey dad. this is my friend, Caroline Forbes"

"nice to meet you sir"

"nice to meet you too. Forbes? that sounds familiar"

"my mom is the chief of police"

"right yes"

"will you come swim?"

chuck asked

"no now buddy. I don't have swim clothes on. maybe tomorrow"

"tomorrow!"

chuck shouted and started dancing around

"gee dad, thanks"

he had the decency to blush and took the kids to put them in his car after saying goodbye to Caroline

"he's the male version of my mom! maybe we should get them together"

I hissed feeling both my fangs appear and the veins around my eyes popping. Carrie jumped back scared. I took a few calming breaths turning to look at the water

"sorry. too soon"

"oh my god, I wasn't thinking. I'm so sorry Bella"

"It's ok, I'm sorry I hissed"

she chuckled and bid me goodbye. After I put my clothes on our small family headed out to dinner


	10. Chapter 9: Vampires & schools

chapter 9 – Why do vampires have to go to school?

the next few days passed quickly as we settled on a routine. In the mornings dad would drop off CJ and Maddie to their preschool on his way to work. I'd explore the town for a while and then I'd pick them up and go to the quarry. Most of the afternoons we'd go swimming and have dinner with dad. Sometimes caroline would join us for a swim and/or we'd go out for drinks later or meet stefan and damon for a night out.

I had decided to join Damon in my feeding habbits and while I used his supplier for bloodbags with human blood with the exception of once a week where I had a 'fresh meal' like Damon had so eloquently put it. Caroline had decided to join Stefan (with the exception of actual hunting) and used a fiend of Damon's who was a vet in a DC zoo and she'd join us for our weekly hunting, in which even stefan participated. All of us had started to consume vervain on a daily basis after Stefan and Damon had let us in on how helpful it would be on the long run.

The first day of school things started as normal as it could I guess. It was the one day Maddie decided to throw up her breakfast on me, CJ decided he didn't want to stop clinging to me before leaving with dad twenty minutes before me and decided to draw on my clothes moments after I put them on. I was ridiculously close to murder my siblings for destroying my total white look so dad hurried out the door with one kid under each arm, chucking, allowing me to change clothes and get ready for school.

Seeing as I was all alone I decided to use my new - and really cool if you stop and think about it - speed so I had the house cleaned up and had gotten dressed in minutes. I pulled on a pair of dark blue boot cut jeans with a line of lighter blue on the waist and a top in hot pink with flowers and thin black straps with a thin black belt. everything else including my double heart necklace and blue sandals. I took my keys and purse and was out the door in minutes.

From across the street I could hear a woman stressing over getting someone ready for school and then run out and hop in a car speeding away. Moments later a boy my age got out of the house, putting a hoodie on and started walking away.

I had put the car seats in the trunk of my car last night so it was presentable. I drove with the hood down thinking how for a few hours I could be a teenager and how no one but three people knew about my private life - just like I liked it. I pulled in the parking lot of the high school less than half an hour later. Caroline was standing in an awkward silence with an african american girl.

"are you ok?"

I asked her telepathically. In the past few days we had found out I had a power that was not shared with her or the Salvatore brothers. I could send telepathic messages to other vampires if I thought something directed to them, much like a text message. Damon loved it and used it all the time only to find out that it had to be 'turned on' much to his dismay. Then he insisted his ability to create fog was cooler.

"ughh"

was her reply. I laughed and got out of the car, locking it up and headed to her.

"good morning"

I said pleasantly. The african american girl simply looked at me remaining silent. I glanced at Caroline who sighed deeply.

"I'm Bella Swan"

I said again and extended my hand to her. She huffed at took it.

"Bonnie Bennett"

she jumped slightly and retracted her hand fiercely glaring at us and all but ran inside the school.

"what's her problem?"

"she and Elena were closer than me and her. We never spoke to each other since Elena's funeral"

she looked ready to tear up but she held her head high and turned to a guy who got out of a car with another guy and a girl who looked like she had just finished her night job if you know what I mean.

The driver - a boy our age but really well built with a smile that screamed money came to us. He gave us a onedown look and smiled lecherously heading to a group of jocks. The second guy, a blond one wearing the typical jock outifit - a red school jacket with a print of a dog like wolf and the team's name Timberwolves in the back, stopped to say a polite hello

"Caroline"

"Hey Matt. This is Bella she just moved here"

"hello"

he said and then left inside the building.

'wow the people in this place have amazing manners. NOT'

I thought wryly. Caroline shuffled her feet a little before planting a fake smile on her lips. It was then I noticed the slutty girl.

"who is she?"

I asked Caroline. she made a yuck sound

"Vicki Donovan. Matt's sister, a real gem. why?"

"remember my little accident? it's her"

"ouch. she's a total crack head, did you get high?"

she joked and I laughed along. I left her - mostly because everyone stared more with us together - to go to the office to take my schedule. To my surprise Stefan was there compelling the secretary.

"did you say we shouldn't do this because no one deserves to have their mind messed with?"

I asked him telepathically when the secretary complied with his 'request'

"sometimes its necessary"

he replied back

"Hey you"

"Hey"

"what are you doing here?"

"I decided to enroll to school"

"why would you do this willingly?"

I joked wryly talking our loud. I actually like school, just not when I'm being stared down by everyone.

"I did last year. It's easier to keep an eye on things"

"tell me if you need any help, 'k?"

he agreed and together we headed to first class literally turning heads from everyone around us. I hate being the centre of attention! In class - thanks to Stefan once again - the teacher didn't make either of us stand and talk about ourselves so we sat down. Caroline was twitching, her friend Bonnie was glaring... And I thought my school in phoenix was weird! a small note landed on my desk

"she thinks she's a psychic, if you believe that crap"

"Caroline, we're vampires. I don't think clairvoyance is too far out of the picture now"

I replied back telepathically choosing to hide the note in my purse. a black crow came to stand on the glass window on my right and Stefan moaned.

"Damon"

under his breath. I hid my smile behind my hand and tried to pay attention to class. I really did but the 'what did you do over the summer' discussion bored me to tears. At least we didn't have to write an essay about it like we did in elementary school. I rolled my eyes and chose to ignore the black bird turning my brain to 'no incoming messages' just as an image of Damon stripping started playing. Sometimes I envy Caroline for choosing to drink bambi!

During break I was given the grand tour of the school. The cafeteria, the lockers, the part of the yard behind the school the crack heads go etc.

"Stefan?"

"yeah?"

"who's he?"

I motioned to the guy selling drugs a few feet away from us.

"Elena's brother. I see he decided to do the same again"

"selling drugs you mean?"

"and taking them"

"what did you do last time?"

"Damon turned Vicki, the girl he sold the pills to, and when she went nuts and tried to kill Jeremy I killed her. Damon then took his pain away"

he said emphasizing the word 'took'.

"why not do it again?"

"we're not back to mess with everything"

"no, you're only back to stop the sacrifice which you did. and yet you're still here. fixing everything else goes under it"

he didn't reply but I could see the wheels turn in his head. I managed not to roll my eyes. If this boy, Jeremy, had hit rock bottom when his parents died (and I know how bad that feels. I'm only dealing with it because I have two younger siblings and a father who would fall apart otherwise) imagine how worse its now that his sister is dead as well...

Next class was history and it was even worse. All I could think as the teacher droned was that at least I had never talked about Virginia in World History. poor Stefan looked as if he'd fall asleep any minute now and Caroline was doodling. the blond guy, matt, was scratching a mosquito bite and I had to keep moving. My butt was falling asleep. Bonnie was with us once again and this time she had started to send text messages to Caroline bonding over Stefan's hotness... I miss Damon...

As soon as the school was over (much faster than I ever thought possible) I got in my car, declining at least 37 date invitations, and headed to pick up the lil ones. As I was stuck at a red light the black crow made a nest on my passenger seat. It crowed

"hello bird"

I played along. Damon might be an ass, but he seems to be a good guy underneath the cockiness, if that's even a word. he seemed sad, for a bird. I let him sit and sulk on my way to the preschool where I fetched the kids. CJ let a loud scream and crushed on my legs sending me straight in the wall behind me.

"hey buddy"

I pulled him for a big hug kissing him.

"school good?"

"yeah buddy. it was good"

I took him by the hand with his bag trailing behind us and we headed up in the nursery to pick Maddie who was throwing a small red toy to another toddlers head. I tried not to read to much into it and picked her in my arms and signed her out. We returned to the car to find that the car seats had 'magically' been strapped in the back seat and smiling I put the kids in.

"birdie"

CJ said

"yeah buddy. this is a bird"

"can we keep it in cage?"

Damon the crow let his disagreement be head in a loud crow and I hid a smile

"no buddy. it's not nice to keep people when they don't want to"

he seemed ok by my refusal and started plucking the crows' feathers out. Fearing for his welfare I stopped him in what mom called 'the bad CJ' tone

"CJ, no!"

he pouted but got over it by the time we got to my house. Instinctively I chose to trust him and grand entrance

"wanna come inside?"

"sure"

he replied turning to his human form shocked.

"you gonna have to help with these though"

I motioned to CJ who had ran straight to his colourings and Maddie in my arms. he made condescending gesture but still took the bags from the trunk before coming inside after me. I put Maddie in her playpen and as we all had lunch I took a seat on the couch and Damon joined me. Soon everyone in the room was laughing with winnie the poo. I chose to ignore the fact that I was leaning in a pair of arms and that a leather jacket was partially obstructing my view as my eyelids drooped and was soon in dreamland.


	11. Chapter 10: Outings, parties & vampires

chapter 10 – Outtings, parties and vampires

When I woke up I was still laying on the sofa but it was quiet. I made a beeline for the kitchen where dad was serving plates of pasta for himself and chuck.

"what am I chopped liver?"

I said and he turned.

"I thought you'd eat on your date"

"what date?"

I mulled and dad chuckled obviously uncomfortable.

"come on baby, wake up, he's here"

I opened my eyes for the second time to see dad leaning over me.

"Dad?"

"you fell asleep"

"what time is it?"

"just after five. Your date is here"

he repeated softly motioning over his shoulder. I looked past him as I sat up to see Damon with a devilish smirk on his lips.

"right. ermm I should change"

I turned to Damon who looked a lot like the Cheshire cat and decided to wipe the smirk off his face

"you stay here. Dad give him hell"

I finished turning and telling forcefully to Charlie who nodded. he may not have been around much when I was growing up - but he loved making my boyfriends squirm. Smirking I hopped upstairs and slipped into a pair skinny black jeans and a dark magenta strapless bustier. I only took enough time to fix and darken my makeup and place a soft kiss on mom's photo on my nightstand and headed back downstairs where dad was interrogating Damon on his intentions of the night. I pushed Damon out the house and gave Charlie a soft kiss on the cheek and a wink.

"what date Damon?"

"come on, you need to get out of the house more - you're becoming Stefan"

he complained but the worrying was visible on his face. I smiled letting him of the hook and we got in his car. A pretty black sleek two seater. he sped us towards the only place in town where I hadn't been yet. The infamous Mystic Grill. We got inside getting even more glances and looks and Damon stood straighter.

"peacock"

I muttered to him causing him to smile. Caroline was with the guy with the lecherous smirk at a pool table, slutty girl was serving and bonnie with matt were at a table talking. Caroline motioned us to Bonnie's table and I followed. Damon muttered how much he hates the little witch and headed to the bar instead. soon bonnie was giving me the Spanish inquisition at a rather friendly tone and matt had chosen to stay away from the cooties by playing pool with lecherous guy - who's name is Tyler by the way.

"where did you come from?"

"are you an only child?"

and my personal favorite

"how long have you been a vampire?"

"about a month now. it's been a hell of a ride"

I replied shocking Caroline. she had been instructed to not tell anyone but the shock and sheer terror on Bonnie's face were worth the lecture Stefan would give me later

"I'm a witch"

she said in a would-be-in-her-mind serious tone

"I know. Caroline told me"

I said in a matter-of-fact tone and she seemed to get off her high horse then and started talking about a party that was going on tomorrow night. she wanted to ask Stefan to be her date but then she laid eyes on Damon who kept screaming 'no or I'll eat her!' in my head.

"sorry, I've kind of laid dibs."

I covered him and taking the hint Caroline did the same for Stefan. all in all we had a good time and after a few drinks and dances Damon took me home just shy of midnight. My not-really-imposed-but-still-there curfew. he thanked me for covering him for bonnie, I kissed his cheek.

Next day it was once of the same. Wake up early enough to help dad with the kids, slip dad vervain in his coffee, get dressed in noticeable but still high school allowed clothes, take my own shot and not spit it out, drive to school, gossip lightly around the water cooler. Today in history, over a teacher I now recognized and started to despise, he decided to put on a verbal lashing. How many casualties in the civil war? Shot down bonnie by calling her cute but dumb, matt by calling him a jock and so on. In the end I couldn't help piping in. 346 casualties not couting the civilian deaths. What can I say when I was told the vampiric background by stefan I HAD to start digging. I'm good at research and record keeping, just look at my personal bookselves at home. Diaries ever since I knew how to write.

Mr Tanner or else known as I-fuck-my-students-in-cars-during the summer (yes, that's how I know him, I bit his choice of the night) tried to downplay my response and show just how infallible he is.

"No civilian deaths"

"Actually sir there were 27 civilian casualties."

Stefan piped in his leader tone.

"and you are?"

"Salvatore, Stefan Salvatore"

"any relation to the early settlers here at mystic falls?"

he asked in a condescending tone

"yes. . Confederate soldiers fired on the church believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts Mr. Tanner"

Stefan said and the teacher realized it was time to shut up. I sent a smile in Stefan's way and filed for later use Caroline's visible swoon. That night Caroline and I went to the 'back to school' party together ignoring our pretend dates.

The falls were so beautiful. Sure Damon took me up here during the day but at night they were magical. the party was also a blast. people drinking right and left or dancing to the upbeat music. I really miss being a teenager sometimes.

Caroline and I got ready at her place and met up with bonnie over a small bonfire. We didn't actually feel the cold but the sudden jackets around people that were wearing t-shirts that morning meant they were necessary. we were dressed similarly. jean skirts, colourful tops, boots and leather jackets. Bonnie was still impressed by Stefan shutting up the teacher that morning.

"he has that romance novel stare, Caroline. how did you bag him?"

"are you drank?"

I had to ask. Sure he's cute but in a 'hey that's my cute brother or cousin or best friend since diapers' way. Not in 'I wanna have your babies' one.

"I haven't exactly bagged him bonnie. we just spend time together"

Caroline said downplaying the whole dibs thing of the previous night. the three of us started dancing and talking and drinking. sooner than I thought Caroline was going all vamp and running to the small romantic bridge over the falls and I ran close on her heels.

"you ok?"

"yeah I just ... smelled something"

yeah the crack heads that stumble around and get wounded

"ok calm down Caroline, I'm here"

We found an opening to the surrounding woods and started walking waiting for her to calm down. she did but then we kind of fell on a dark silver jeep with a couple going at it in the cabin.

"wanna watch?"

"no, i don't wanna watch, what's wrong with you?"

she shrugged trying to hide her smirk

"when was the last time you got any?"

"I'm a virgin Caroline. you?"

"really? i thought you said you had a couple steady boyfriends"

"well having a very pregnant mother around or getting a call that your mother is in labour does put a stop to things"

she nodded and we stood hidden in the trees as the couple did the deed and the man threw the girl out of the car. only this time she didn't take it well and started shouting. soon he was slapping her around and she was kicking. they were both bleeding and Caroline had freaked out and in a blink of an eye she was drinking the man. I thought about stopping her but I decided against it when I saw her crazy look. I tried to resist myself but the blood coming from the girl's arm and leg had me creeping up on her and biting hard. I stopped in the nic of time and compelled her to forget. Caroline wasn't sated though and finished her off. realization of our actions was quick. and only one option. she cleaned up while I called demon. Caroline and i had watched 'keeping mum' a few days ago and were inspired to position the bodies in the car, wipe our finger prints off (our parents are cops after all) and send it bloom into the falls. Hopefully everyone would think it was an accident. Damon came as the car went down and so did Stefan. only the latter instead of scolding us, had an expression like he had seen a ghost

"Katherine?"


	12. Chapter 11: Katherine

chapter 11 - Katherine

In almost a comical way we all turned to follow Stefan's eyes to see a pretty brunette our age dressed in a total black look and her hair was in large waves almost identical to mine.

"Elena?"

Caroline said in a happy tone and made to move to hug the newcomer but pure instinct had me grabbing her elbow and holding her back.

"Katherine as in...?"

"Yes, exactly the same"

Damon said in a clipped tone.

"take Caroline and Bonnie and go"

Stefan said and I did just that. I grabbed the confused blond and ran with vampire speed back to the party and fetched bonnie and put them both in my car. I drove with no specific destination aimlessly.

"Caroline that wasn't Elena"

"what do you mean, I saw her"

"Elena's alive?"

Bonnie asked hopefully

"no"

"yes"

Caroline and I said at the same time. I pulled to the shoulder of the road near a small cul-de-sac and turned to look at them.

"Caroline, Elena is dead and that's sad but she is. That woman no matter how much she looks like Elena, she isn't. I don't know why they're identical. Her name is Katherine, she is a vampire and is someone from Stefan and Damon's past. That's all I know and that she is dangerous. Now Stefan told me to take you two away from her and that we'd talk about it later. so where do you wanna go?"

"the grill"

they said in one voice. so to the grill we went and got dinner. About an hour later Stefan and Damon came in both looking worrying with extra panic on the side. They joined us and after getting drinks - scotch for Damon, beer for Stefan - they gave the basic info for Katherine. Identical to Elena, evil, kills for pleasure, has an agenda, highly dangerous. Bonnie didn't need to worry, as a witch she was immune to compulsion and her parents were out of town. Caroline was also safe as her mom was the local chief of police and knew better than to invite a dead girl inside her house. Hopefully I was in the same boat but had serious doubts so I excused myself and returned home. Damon insisted on coming with me while Stefan took bonnie home and then would stay with Caroline.

Katherine POV

I was perched on a tree watching the Salvatore brothers chatting up to three girls. keyword being 'watching'. For some reason I couldn't hear a word but didn't want to move closer.

How did I get here you ask?

I was minding my own life, relaxing by my pool at my home in Bulgaria only two weeks ago. Who ever said you can never leave home was absolutely right. No matter how many places I've visited, or stayed at, or killed at, nothing will be like my home there. The house i grew up in and bought under one of my many aliases.

I had repaired it and remodelled it in a way that it was identical to when I was alive 510 years ago. In my old bedroom I had given birth so many years ago to a baby girl I hadn't ever been allowed to even look at. I had been thrown out of this home less than a few weeks after giving birth. The baby had been given away anyway. I had gotten pregnant out of wedlock. No big deal now but back then? Don't ask.

At the time I was young, naive, wanted to travel. Didn't mind it too much actually... My trips (and a few gentlemen) had led me to England. There I met to noblemen. Brothers and rich. My favourite kind of men. I'll admit to playing with them both as I had been wanted for my body a lot of times before. What I never expected was to be wanted for my blood.

Yes, you heard me right. My blood.

Klaus, the older brother, was the one I could actually fall in love with and I did. However he did not love me back. He wanted me dead so he could remove a curse that had been placed upon him when he had first become a vampire. Yeah, I learned about vampires at that time. I charmed the younger brother's servant and he helped me run away just at the nic of time. Knowing my only way out would be death and having to intention of actually ending my life I tricked a vampire into giving me blood and then I killed myself causing me to transform to a vampire. Of course Klaus as revenge killed my family but I didn't care. I was free.

It wasn't until 415 years later that I found out exactly how wrong I was. I had had a child... that child had children of its own and I caught wind of Klaus looking deeper into that sacrifice. So I started looking for my descendants. The trail led me to a small town in Virginia called mystic falls.

A tiny dot on the map that had been founded a few years prior.

There I met another set of brothers (Stefan and Damon Salvatore) and living up to my reputation I played with them both. I fed on them both and slept with them. One was under compulsion and the other wasn't. I don't regret it. What I do regret is feeding them both my blood, how could I have known that the idiots would die with it in them?

Now they're both vampires.

I got a private investigator a few years ago and got him to keep track of them for me but then I got bored again and fired him. That's the problem when you live forever.

You get bored.

However I did locate my descendants. My last one is a woman. I found her about 19 years ago, pregnant and in high school. Unmarried of course.

History does repeat itself.

I paid her to abort the kid and she did. No more descendants, no more Klaus... Life is beautiful... NOT

I got a phone call about a year ago that not only the stupid bitch took my money and kept the kid but also the kid grew up to be my own doppelganger. However as I was preparing to make my grant entrance and kill the girl myself to end it all I got word that she died in a freak car accident.

Just to cover my ass and make sure the girl was indeed dead before celebrating it, I went to find her mother. She had the trait of all the women in the Petrova line. She had men fighting for her and she was good at creating trouble. She was also a vampire. She had figured me out and managed to get turned herself. The father of the kid was still human. Not just any human though. One of the founding families in Mystic Falls. Yes, the one town I made a fool out of myself and almost died at. Angry at them both I snapped their necks and set them of fire.

That fixed my mood.

Since I was in town I decided to hang around for a while and literally fell face to face with the Salvatore brothers. They were with two newborn vampires who had made a mess but knew how to clean up. When they saw me they sent the girls away.

"Katherine"

Stefan said in a cold voice. Casually I planted a smile that would bring them both to their knees begging for attention like little dogs, and went to them to hug them. Damon pushed me away throwing me on the ground. Then they walked away.

They. walked. away.

More surprised than angry I transformed to my trusted companion. a white owl and flew after them keeping my distance. That's how I ended downtown outside the grill. I may be unable to hear them for some reason, but I could still see them. Damon and Stefan sat with three girls. The two vampires from earlier and a black girl. Soon they left. Stefan with the blond and the black girls and Damon with the brunette girl. I decided to follow Damon as he's the one that was supposed to worship me.

they drove to a more expensive part of the town and pulled outside a cute house. they entered together while I sat on a branch and watched. I hate sitting and doing nothing. The girl took off her boots as soon as they walked in.

"what are you doing?"

Damon asked her incredulous and she looked sheepish

"i don't wanna make a sound, everyone's sleeping"

"you're a vampire!"

he exclaimed

"bite me"

she fired back and went to another room and came back with 2 beers, she handed him one and they moved upstairs. 'Vampire porn' I thought and moved to a higher branch. they sat right in front of me on the window seat. She threw her boots on the ground and he shed his jacket

"you ok?"

"yeah, just knocked over i think"

"wanna stay here tonight?"

"i can go home Bella"

"if you do you won't sleep mr. crow"

'she sure knows him well...'

"fine"

he smiled at her and she crawled into bed. he was fast to follow. For some reason I lost the ability to listen again but I saw them hugging and kissing. I admit it, I was jealous and screamed. the couple broke up and both ran to the windows. I hid obviously. They returned to bed and didn't move again till morning. They both ignored me tipping my nose on the windows but woke up when a small kid went into the bedroom and laid it between them on the bed.

Frustrated I flew around the house to see what was going on. A man was sleeping in another room hugging a pillow to his chest and a baby was in a crib. Damon did not cuddle and did not jus sleep with a woman!

But hey at least she looks like me enough with her smiles and wavy hair.

I flew to the direction I had smelled Stefan and arrived to a home that had a cruiser outside. from what I could see Stefan was in there cuddling a blond.

What happened to my boys?


	13. Chapter 12: Birthday wishes

Chapter 12 – Bday wishes

I woke up by a weight jumping up and down on my bed. I cracked half an eye open to see a happy chuck jumping on my bed and no Damon sleeping next to me. Dad walked in the my room then with Maddie in his arms and boxes in a pile on his hand.

I rubbed my eyes and sat up. a glance to the clock said it's 6.15am

"what the...?"

Dad started singing happy birthday with Chuck chirping completely out of tune and Maddie clapping happily. I chuckled even with tears sliding down my cheeks.

"Happy birthday baby"

Dad said and climbed on to bed with me and the kids. I hugged him fiercely over the kids creating a family hug.

"presents!"

CJ shouted and dad and i laughed wiping our tears.

"my presents!"

I told him and he gave me a card. he had drown well outside the lines but it was so adorable. the picture was of a family, their dog and a huge birthday cake with the words 'hapee birthdai bella'.

"who is everyone chuck?"

"dada. Maddie, me, you and mama"

dad closed his eyes holding the tears in but I couldn't.

"it's beautiful chuck, buddy"

I hugged him tightly before he could start crying himself. Then I opened the largest present before Maddie could make a fuss.

It was a scrapbook. A basic, blank one ready for me to fill it with memories. A hobby I always shared with Renee. More tears escaped. Chuck, not seing why i was crying happily shoved the next present in my hands. A medium sized leather bound journal in a light purple tone with the letter 'B' printed in silver on the bottom right corner. The last and smallest present of all was handed by dad. A locket in the shape of a heart with 2 butterflies, a light pinkish one and a smaller light blue. Trembling I opened it and saw a photo of mom on the left half and a tiny photo of dad and me and the kids on the right side. I jumped in dad's arms again and he held me.

"Will you put it on me?"

he nodded and attached the silver chain around my neck.

"Actually I got something for you as well"

I said and got off the bed to grab my purse. before the party yesterday Caroline and I had gone shopping. She had gotten a bracelet for her mother to be filled with vervain and I had gotten gifts for the same reason as well.

I handed a small paper package to chuck and two to dad. CJ tore into in happily to get a gift. I had gotten him am elastic bracelet with small beads and a flower in a soft blue tones. on the back of the flower the letters CJ were in scripted and it could open just enough for a single seed of vervain to be placed in. I leaned in and softly compelled him to never take it off unless I say so and then put it on his wrist. For Maddie I had gotten a pink locket with tiny pink roses. Dad, since he hated jewels, had gotten a ring with a swan on it. Officially it was to replace his wedding ring, unofficially the glue of the swan contained vervain courtesy of Zach Salvatore.

"Bells you didn't have to..."

"it's a new start dad, remember?"

he nodded somberly and walked out the room with Maddie (chuck had ran to his blocks) when he stopped and took Damon's jacket from my window seat. He turned to me and lifted an eyebrow

'shit'

"it's Damon's. I forgot mine in he car and he lent me his"

"good guy"

and left the room. I let a huge breath I had been holding. Only then I noticed the black crow feather on my pillow. I put it on my night stand to use as a pageholder for my new journal and headed to the bathroom. I had slept in my clothes, my hair was a mess and my makeup ran from sleep and early morning crying

"I look like a skank"

I muttered and walked straight into the shower right after removing my makeup. Thirty minutes later I walked back to my room wrapped in a towel and picked my clothes for the day. I picked a pair of pale green jeans and paired it up with a dressy halter top that wrapped around my body in green and pink tones. I added a thin pale pink bolero on top and some hoop earrings and a bracelet along the usual daylight ring and my bday locket. A pair of pink sandals on my feet and my sunglasses as a hair band for my still damp hair and was done.

Once I was dressed I headed downstairs to see dad and the kids dressed at the table. We had breakfast together and then dad left with the kids. A few minutes later I left as well

"hello"

a young woman was sitting on the passenger side of my car. The same woman from last night.

"Do you always appear out of thin air? You almost gave me a heart attack"

"you're already dead"

"semantics"

I grumbled and she chuckled.

"I like you. You'd better start driving or the ever quiet neighbors will notice"

I nodded and started the car. It was still early so I headed to the lake I had taken CJ and Maddie swimming and we took a seat on the sand.

"So how can I help you?"

"I'm Katherine"

"Bella. Nice to meet you"

"Really?"

"Isabella originally but I prefer Bella"

she was silent for a moment

"why are you here?"

"To check on a friend"

"No, I mean here, with me right now, here"

"To check you out. Damon was with you last night."

"SO you're jealous"

I nodded

"I may be a complete and utter bitch, I won't refuse it, but I do care about those two."

.

.

.

"are they happy?"

she asked me a few minutes later. Good question, are they?

"yes"

I nodded choosing a small lie over the truth that Stefan and Damon drilled into my head - Never tell anyone about the year that never happened

"Good. If I find out they're not I'll kill your family. Children's blood is the sweetest"

she said in a sing song voice. I let my face go all vamp like in response

"If you touch my family I'll remind you why people thought Vlad the Impaler was a vampire"

I gave her a warning of my own. She nodded and ran away. I took a few breaths to calm myself and checked my watch

"Damn, I'll be late for school"


	14. Chapter 13: Crushed parties

Chapter 13: Crashed parties

That day school went by fast. I cornered Stefan after class and told him about Katherine. He actually laughed and shook his head amazed.

"I can't believe her. She actually said that?"

"Yep. I think she skipped town now. Just make sure you remain happy"

I told him in a valley girl tone and we laughed over it. Since Caroline had made a meal out of the previous history teacher he was replaced with a new one. The new one had a long and weird name - Alaric Saltzman and according to Stefan was actually supposed to be here. In fact Alaric's ex-wife was Elena's birth mother aka a descendant of Katherine that had been turned to a vampire by Damon right in front of Alaric. According to the past... future... he's a vampire hunter (never mind he only killed one vampire by pure accident) supposed to become Damon and Stefan's bhf. Best human friend. He'd also date Jenna Sommers, Elena's aunt.

Can you say confusing?

After school I got a text from dad saying I should grab a cab and meet him at an expensive restaurant in DC. He had found a nanny for the kids. An old lady that had worked her entire life as a pre-school teacher and lived across the street. Right next door to the Gilberts.

I dropped the kids to the old lady Mrs. Milkings and headed to the Gilberts'. I knocked on the door and the young woman I had seen rushing out earlier in the week.

"Can I help you?"

"Hi. I'm Bella Swan. Mr. Saltzman asked me to tutor Jeremy. Is he here?"

She smiled in a relieved sort of way and invited me in. I don't care if Stefan said I should stay away, I know how losing a parent feels.

"Hi, I'm Jenna, Jeremy's aunt. He's been through a rough patch so ignore him if he tries to throw you out"

I nodded

"Don't worry ma'am. I have younger siblings. Nothing can freak me out"

"Jenna, please. I'm too young and beautiful to be called ma'am, that's my mother"

She laughed and sent me upstairs to Jeremy's room. I knocked on his door and upon getting no reply I got in. I walked up to the teenager that was typing furiously on a laptop and leaned in. I looked him in the eyes and compelled him to offer me a seat. Just to test the waters. When he complied I compelled him again. That thing really does take a lot out of a vampire.

"The death of your parents and sister really shook you. It's been hell but you're getting over it. You are not going to get drugs anymore. You will stop dealing drugs. You will focus on school. That is what your parents would want"

He repeated everything in a mechanic voice and then he seemed to snap out of it.

"Who are you, what are you doing here?"

"I'm Bella Swan, your tutor. Am I interrupting?"

Two long hours later I came back home and changed clothes to meet dad for dinner. Caroline had talked me into having a party of sorts at the Grill. I said yes on one condition. No one had to know it was my birthday. It would be just the 'gang' and the Salvatore's. I had invited Jeremy as well since he needed to get back with his friends.

Unknown POV

It was a little after dark had fallen and this place was packed with people. It seemed there was a party of sorts going on. I had arrived this morning looking for some old friends but they were dead and nowhere to be found. I would throw myself to depression but decided to stay around for a little while. To my extreme surprise I found some people I knew here.

This tiny dot on the map was called Mystic Falls. I have a room at the Mystic Inn and now I'm at the local restaurant, bar, and the only place to hang out. It's called Mystic Grill.

Does everything here, has to be called 'Mystic' something?

I rolled my eyes at my musings and turned my attention to a group of friends dancing next to a pool table. A blond girl and a black one were dancing in the middle and the rest of the kids were around them. It's definitely an interesting group. Three vampires, a werewolf, a witch and a few humans thrown into the mix.

A soft voice reached my ears and I turned around to see a girl in a long trench coat coming in followed by an older man.

"Dad, you don' have to walk me in. I'm a big girl you know"

"You're still my baby girl. I just want to see who's here"

"Daaad I'm eighteen, not one point eight... Come on, I'll introduce you. Don't embarrass me."

She said in a mock pleading tone. The man chuckled and they walked to the friends. The vampires saw them and the group dissipated.

"Happy birthday"

The blond one screeched and hugged the brunette girl tight

"Jeez Carrie. Can you screech any louder? I don't think people in the next state heard you!"

The brunette laughed and a male vampire walked to the man that accompanied the girl.

"Hello Sir. I'll have her back by midnight"

"Just run me to the park first to make sure I pee"

The birthday girl rolled her eyes and muttered to low for humans to hear. The other three vampires shared a laugh and the man left. The girl took off her trench coat and I could feel my eyes - along with everyone else's in the vicinity - widening.

"Now that's a hot dress"

The black witch said. The brunette laughed

"What can I say, it was in the closet"

She said and twirled around. Her short emerald green dress sparkled under the lights with her friends around her. My eyes were following the young brunette vampire girl and only her. My daughter if my servants were right... I never knew I could have kids... I know I can't make them and I was sure I can't procrastinate...

Obviously I was wrong.


	15. Chapter 14: Vampire a vampire

**Chapter 14: Vampire a vampire **

**A/N: Hey guys! You all know I usually update on Sundays but its birthday today so I decided to give you my chapters today. Enjoy!**

No POV

The informal party at Mystic Grill was in full swing and the music was a mixture of 70's, 80's, 90's with a few newer songs thrown in the mix. The group of people had broken off in smaller parties of two or three people separate enough to feel private but near enough to be together.

On the other side of the bar was a man. He appeared to be in his mid thirties with a mop of dirty blond hair and light green eyes. His eyes were trained on the one of the people of the informal party. The birthday girl herself.

At some point she broke free of the group and headed to the bar and he made a bee line for it himself.

"Can I get a mimosa, a Bailey's, three Heinekens, a Cosmo and two Jose Cuervos please?"

"Sure thing sugar"

the bartender nodded. As he turned away, Bella looked around the club. She was amazed that she made it from their table to the bar so easily and quickly. The place was very popular - not to mention the only place to be - and it was a little crowded. A voice on her left broke her out of her thoughts,

"All those drinks for such a tiny lady. You sure know how to put them away, why don't you let me pay for them?"

She turned and saw a blond, good-looking but arrogant guy sitting there. She snorted as he relaxed into a pose that he thought was cute, taking a breath to confirm her gut feeling of pure Power. The guy was a vampire as well.

"No thank you, I can pay for my own drinks."

The man, not to be deterred leaned closer,

"Now don't be so prissy; the name's Klaus and all I'm asking is to pay for them and possibly have a good time"

The bartender, at that time had returned with the drinks. When Bella reached for them, he grabbed her arm. She looked at it in surprise and rapidly approaching anger

"So, are you going to be nice?"

"No, but if you don't take your hand off of me, I swear to you, I'm going to make you regret the day you turned. Now let me go."

she said letting her face go all vampire. The whole package, puffy veins and fangs.

"Give me one good reason why I should?"

He asked with a cocky smile. Bella opened her mouth to answer, but before she could another voice cut in,

"Because if you don't, I'll break it."

Both she and Klaus turned to the voice of the newcomer. Bella smiled when she realized it was Damon. Klaus just narrowed his eyes,

"Oh yea, and who are you?"

"I'm her boyfriend"

Damon said, anger coursing through him at the sight of the guy's hand on Bella.

"Hey babe"

Bella smiled, though she knew he only said that to help her, she loved to hear it even if it was lie

"I was just getting some drinks for our friends. But Klaus here wanted to buy them in exchange for something."

"You were propositioning my girl?"

Damon asked. He was beyond pissed that he even missed the identity of the man. He was heading back from the a quick back alley drink when he saw Bella at the bar. As he made his way towards her, he saw the guy grab her arm. He was instantly filled with pure rage and anger.

"Look man"

Klaus started only to get cut off by Damon.

"No you look, my girl asked you to leave her alone, and you didn't. Then you made the biggest mistake by putting your hands on her, so I suggest you let her go before they arrest me for murder and someone has to stake me."

Seeing the look in Damon's eyes, he dropped Bella's arm,

"Sorry to bother you miss."

When he left Bella turned back to Damon. Seeing the look in his eyes, she leaned close and whispered so that he could hear,

"Thanks, but you didn't have to go all big bad vamp on him."

When she pulled back, Damon gave her a sheepish smile.

"Sorry I just saw him grabbing you and I guess I…"

"You don't have to apologize Damon, I'm glad for the help. I was like a second away from going all bitch on his ass."

"Well I'm glad to help"

He said in his usual ironic way. He was going to say something else, but was interrupted by the bartender,

"Here's your drinks miss."

"Thanks,"

Bella smiled at him, and the guy lost his train of thought for a second,

"How much?"

He shook himself off, and answered,

"Fifty dollars."

She opened her purse to take the money out, but was stopped by Damon,

"I got this Bella."

"You're sure? 'Cause I can pay for it," she asked.

"It's your birthday little girl"

Klaus returned to his table seething silently. He should have come on to her smoother. What he wanted was to get to know her and ease the 'hey I think I'm your father, can I have your blood to make sure?' approach, not freak her out and make her hide into the child she calls a boyfriend.

Meanwhile the couple at the bar took the drinks on two trays and walked back to their table still in each others arms. No one had noticed the events at the bar and Bella was glad for it. Damon's brain however suddenly clicked. He recognized the name and the face of the man. He looked around but the grill was too crowded to see him. He couldn't talk to his brother safely in there so he made a mental note to keep the group together. Including the newly turned wolf Tyler Lockwood.

Tyler had turned less than a month ago. He was driving a car that hit a girl resulting to her death. The girl was Bella and Damon had turned her himself but it was more than enough to trigger the Lockwood curse.

Having done it before Stefan and Damon were able to guide Caroline to trigger a friendship with him and avoid a whole lot of drama. Now they were a large group of weirdo friends. The group left the Grill at eleven thirty and Klaus followed Bella to her house. He watched from the windows as she checked on two kids and bid goodnight to the man who thought was her father.

"Tomorrow"

He promised himself. Tomorrow he would talk to her again and knock some sense into her one way or the other. The comet was due soon and he had to be ready. He didn't have a lot of life in him left and if he couldn't be the hybrid he was always meant to be then he'd take his daughter's life force.

With or without her consent.


	16. Chapter 15: Bite me

Chapter 15 : Bite me

BPOV

I woke up slowly hearing water. I opened one eye to see a light drizzle hitting on the window. Yuck! I rolled on to my side and saw a mop of black hair belonging to CJ. I smiled, he always came to my or dad's room during storms. I hugged him close and fell back asleep. I woke up far later thanks to a cup of coffee being passed under my nose.

"Coffee..."

Dad chuckled.

"There is more downstairs. Come on"

"CJ?"

"Still sleeping"

Relaying on all my vamp senses i headed downstairs with my eyes still closed. The table was set with 2 steaming cups of coffee and some shortcake I had made a couple days ago. I dove in to my coffee as if it was a lifeline while dad looked at me

"What?"

"You do realize you're drinking scalding hot coffee with your eyes still closed, right?"

Oops

"Coffee... need coffee"

I muttered loud enough to be heard. While pouring myself a second cup of thick black goodness (I did add milk and sugar this time) I took a moment to look at dad. He looked tired, with bags under his eyes.

"Dad what's wrong?"

"Nothing, why?"

He asked a little too quickly. His heartbeat sped up

"You look sleepless in Mystic Falls"

I deadpanned

"Someone has been staking the house"

"What? Who?"

"Not sure. Its been going on for a couple days. i only saw one guy, Caucasian, dressed in black, black jockey hat"

"are you sure its stake out? Maybe its some school prank?"

What are the odds of someone human staking the house? None to slim...

"Bell, I know a professional when I see one. I want you and the kids to check in a motel till I bring my team and we clear this"

"I see it and I'll raise you"

Dad's eyes went from warm brown to steel. The only proof that he's a special agent with the FBI.

"If there is a stalker he'll flee if he sees sudden moves. How about I get my friends here tonight for a movie night with a sleepover? Its normal enough and you can get your team to stake us out if you insist."

"You're asking me to put a bunch of high school kids in harm's way?"

"Dad, Caroline is the chief's daughter. Tyler is the mayor's son, Stefan and Damon both own guns and can protect themselves. Trust me the kids are much safer with them here than with FBI agents that will be too jumpy"

He seemed to ponder it. i knew that once i presented my case dad was like me. We both agonized over the decision and then once it was made things ran smoothly. I went to take a shower and as I was getting dressed in my usual jeans and a tank top my cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Good morning Bella"

"Hey Stefan"

"Can we talk?"

"Sure but fast. I'm kind of dealing with something here"

"What?"

"Someone is staking my house. Charlie wants to bring a team to find the guy"

"Hmmm"

"What?"

"Hey babe"

A diff voice came from the background

"You're on speaker"

"Thanks Stefan I got it"

I smiled

"You have a stalker?"

"Not me, the house. What did you want to talk about?"

"Remember the guy last night?"

"The creepy blond one? Nope doesn't ring a bell"

"Cute"

"I was born that way"

"Can you two stop flirting for a moment?"

"Sorry Stefan"

Damon and I say at the same time. I could picture Stefan rolling his eyes

"We know him"

"Friend of yours?"

"Not exactly. He's Klaus"

" Klaus as in 'lets kill half the townsfolk' Klaus?"

"the one and only"

"What does he want with me?"

"Good question"

"Maybe he thinks you're related to Elena?"

I was about to ask something but the doorbell rang. My whole body tightened.

"Hold on"

I told Stefan and headed downstairs. CJ had opened the door and a man was squatted on CJ's height.

"Invite me in"

The man told my baby brother

"Why?"

CJ asked cutely. Good boy. I walked up to them and gently pulled CJ back.

"Buddy, go help daddy for me"

I sent him off and turned to see the man from the night before. Lightly I put the phone on the end table next to the door making sure to turn on the speaker mic.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can we talk?"

The blond man from the night before was here. On my doorstep. I thanked my lucky stars that Charlie had decided to buy this house in Maddie and CJ's names. That meant that just like I couldn't enter it when I first changed, now Klaus couldn't either.

"No"

Over the phone I could faintly hear a long string of swearwords in Italian. At least backup is on the way.

"We need to talk"

Klaus said again

"I don't think so"

I replied.

"Unless you want to bury those sweet little kids and father"

he spit the word like it was poisonous

"Then we need to talk"

He leaned and stage whispered in my eyes. Is he trying to compel me? He does realize I'm a vampire, right?

"bite me"

I replied lightly with the bitch smirk glued with uhu on my face. I closed the door on his surprised face and went inside. I concentrated and could hear Charlie upstairs giving Madeline her morning bath. I grabbed my phone.

"Hey guys"

"Stall him"

Was all i heard before the line went off. Small footsteps on my left told me CJ was heading outside the kitchen door and jumped over the counter to stop him. I hugged him close with his legs wrapped around me. Klaus stood right outside the kitchen door smirking like the Cheshire cat.

"You asked for it"

He said and lunged for me.

A pair of teeth cut deeply on my throat


	17. Chapter 16: Water under the bridge

Chapter 16: Water under bridge

No POV

Klaus was in a really bad mood. He had spent the night watching the girl sleep like she had no care in the world, holding the little boy tightly. He could see her lips move slightly in her sleep but much to his dismay he could hear absolutely nothing from the house. Even when the man woke up to tend to the baby just shy of sunrise.

Because of this ability of hers to cloak all sounds in the house he missed the searching eyes of the middle aged man. The 'father' of the girl saw him. Klaus had quickly dropped on his knees and pretended to fix his laces but he knew that he hadn't fooled the man.

His mood worsened when he couldn't compel the little kid to let him in the house. he is an original vampire damn it! He can compel other vampires and even humans who have vervain in them. But no... The little kid smiled cutely at him and asked him why! if that kid wasn't protected inside the house he'd rip his little cute throat off.

Then to top it all the girl blew him off! Him and his compulsion. Angry he motioned for the little kid that was too good to invite him in to come out. The kid's curiosity for his vamped out face won over the morals and good manners his parents taught him and he stepped outside. Before Klaus had time to lung though Bella grabbed CJ in her arms saving him.

Unfortunately for her, she stepped outside.

'Finally'

Klaus thought.

"It's your choice"

He said and lunged for her biting hard on her throat and gulping the not so warm blood hungrily. Without her consent it is then.

Bella fought in his arms and kicked and shouted but her newborn strength was no much for his age and experience. CJ slipped from her arms as her body slowly went slack.

"DAD!"

CJ screamed at the top of his lungs. Charlie flew down the stairs dropping the baby in her crib in his haste to grab his gun. he fired repeatedly in the mans back not really caring how close CJ stood to him as he saw the death grip the blond man had on his daughter. a bunch more cars parked on the street as mire people joined the party.

a police cruiser with Liz Forbes and her daughter Caroline. The older woman held her gun and fired on sight, the teenager with a stake in hers.

A sleek dark grey car with Tyler Lockwood, also bearing a thick wooden stake.

A red cabriole car with Stefan and Damon also bearing stakes even though they knew they wouldn't help for long.

The door across the street opened and a man in his white boxers with little red hearts all over them came out holding a crossbow. Behind him were a woman with caramel hair, who had enough sense to grab the little boy out of the way, and a teenage boy holding a letter opener. Praying he had understood the directions right Jeremy Gilbert threw the letter opener at Klaus missing him by a mile and breaking the window.

"Help me"

Bella's voice rang through all of their heads. Little CJ Swan kicked Jenna hard enough to get her to keel over and he ran inside to grab the letter opener. the three year old kid had much better aim than sixteen year old Jeremy Gilbert and hit Klaus square on his left shoulder blade. Klaus went slack immediately dropping on the ground releasing Bella.

Everyone froze.

And then turned to see the little boy standing at the door threshold with a proud smile on his face

"i hit him daddy"

"Yes you did. Great job buddy"

Charlie went up to his little son and hugged him close carefully turning him away from his fallen sister. Liz ran up to the fallen man and checked for a pulse. There was none. then she checked Bella. No pulse. She shook her head sadly.

Charlie broke down in tears hugging CJ tightly. Alaric hugged Jenna who was also crying close while trying to understand what the hell was going on. Liz shed her uniform jacket and covered Bella's top half signaling her death to everyone. Seeing how the blond man went down only after being hit with the letter opener she motioned everyone inside. Jeremy with Caroline gently lifted and guided Charlie inside as well.

Only Stefan and Damon stood outside waiting for Klaus to come up again. When he didn't Stefan turned to his older brother.

"Why doesn't he wake up?"

Damon bit back the snarky reply along with the tears Stefan made no move to wipe and knelt over the bodies. the dagger on Klaus' back seemed strangely familiar.

all movement around them stopped suddenly. Birds froze midfly. Some weeds that were bent thanks to the slight breeze also froze. Stefan and Damon looked at each other and then behind them. The three cloaked figures were there once again. Again only the man and the woman on the sides had their hoods down and all three were clapping.

The woman on the right spoke first

"You did it"

"With only minimal help"

The man on the left finished.

"This is how the prophesy should end"

All three spoke at the same time.

"Did you really have to let CJ do it? He's gonna have nightmares for years now"

The middle figure complained and removed its hood. The girl with the long way hair and deep brown eyes was far too familiar to them

"BELLA?"

Stefan and Damon spoke at the same time. She smiled and nodded.

"But how?"

Stefan said sporting his usual frown. Bella smiled and leaned back against the old huge tree on the front porch.

"When you killed Elena, John and Isobel came to her funeral. John brought the dagger Katherine had Isobel track down and he gave it to Jeremy"

Stefan blinked as the pieces of the puzzle fit together.

"Who are you? Wait, what are you?"

Damon asked Bella. she smiled easily

"Depends on when you ask"

Damon lifted an eyebrow

"I was supposed to die four years ago by a cold one vampire in forks. And I did die. I was bitten by a cold one and died on wolves land. That started a fight between the vampires and the werewolves that got the FBI involved and ended with a massive fire that killed all werewolves and cold vampires. It also brought my parents together and they spit out these two"

Bella motioned to the man and woman beside her. A much older Charlie Junior and Madeline.

"I became a watcher. Someone to keep the balance between vampires and werewolves, no matter the kind"

"However when Klaus managed to break free of his curse we had to intervene"

Madeline butted in. Charlie Junior finished his sisters' thoughts

"And we came to you. We have the power to change the outcome only in the first 24 hours so we sent you back in time. But it backfired"

"Somehow I was alive again and on a plane here, to Forks. Everything in past did happen, only I wasn't a part of them anymore"

Bella finished her story.

"You befriended us on purpose?"

Stefan asked coldly

"No. believe it or not I didn't. Tyler did crush into me that day by accident. It's up to you whether she-me lives now"

Bella said motioning to the version of her that lay on the ground. Charlie Junior and Madeline carefully avoided looking to the corpse of their older sister.

"What will happen to you, if she lives?"

Stefan asked again

"i will be alive. I will be her, I am her. Someone else will be a watcher"

"Do it"

Damon spoke for the first time. Bella smiled, knelt next to the dead girl uncovering her. Gently she exhaled a breath on the lips of the girl much like giving CPR minus the chest movement. The fallen Bella gasped for air coughed,

"Thank you"

the cloaked Bella said and in a flash of bright swirls she disappeared inside her fallen version who gasped a coughed for a couple minutes.

"Good luck"

"With us"

Charlie Junior said with Madeline finishing his sentence before in an identical action to that of their sister they first changed back to their children ages and then disappeared in a cloud of lights each finding their current bodies.

All movement continued as if nothing happened. Zoë unfroze and jumped for the bird that flew low on the ground and the weeds snapped to their upright positions. Bella's eyes snapped open and she sit up to an upright position. She brought up one hand to her bleeding neck.

"Hey"

she rasped and Damon helped her sit up while Stefan brought her a blood bag from the trunk of his car. Together the three vampires went inside after Bella invited Stefan in with a casual 'come in'

"Bella!"

Caroline said breaking free from the weeping crowd causing everyone to look up.

"How?"

"What?"

"Huh?"

"What happened?"

All the adults in the room started talking in the same time. Bella looked at CJ who was smiling proudly at her from Charlie's lap. Bella smiled back and winked at him before opening her mouth to reply

"Well..."

THE END


End file.
